


Un regalo per Zayn

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam è sicuro che nella libreria di Louis troverà il regalo giusto per Zayn.<br/>Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo per Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!Fic.

Un regalo per Zayn

 

Liam doveva comprare il regalo di compleanno per il suo ragazzo, Zayn, e scelse di andare in libreria. Zayn adorava leggere, come Liam, che sapeva che quello era il posto giusto per trovare un regalo. Il proprietario della libreria, era un ragazzo molto cortese e affabile, quanto professionale, e Liam passava le ore in giro per la libreria per scegliere libri da comprare per sé, per le sue sorelle e per Zayn.  
«Buongiorno.» disse Louis, vedendolo entrare.  
«Buongiorno a te, sono qui per dei regali.» spiegò Liam «Faccio un giro.»  
«Ok.» rispose Louis con un sorriso «Se hai bisogno chiedi pure, sono a tua disposizione.» e tornò a incartare il regalo per la cliente alla cassa.  
Liam iniziò a girare per la libreria e adocchiò vari titoli carini, ma il profumo dei libri gli piaceva e aveva intenzione di rimanervi immerso un altro po’, quindi non prese e fece un altro giro.  
Arrivò alla cassa, alla fine dei suoi giri, con cinque libri: due per sé – adorava leggere e divorava libri in un paio di giorni – uno per sua sorella Ruth, uno per Nicole, e il regalo di Zayn, appena uscito e sicuro che al suo ragazzo sarebbe piaciuto.  
«Questo me lo incarti, per favore?» chiese a Louis, indicando il libro per Zayn «È un regalo a cui tengo particolarmente.»  
«È per Zayn?» chiese curioso Louis. A volte spettegolava peggio di una femmina, pensò Liam senza però dirglielo.  
«Sì, è il suo compleanno tra un paio di giorni. Questi altri due sono per le mie sorelle, se puoi incartarmeli faccio loro una sorpresa.» disse, escludendo dalla pila di libri quelli per Ruth e Nicole. «Questi altri due sono per me, non c’è bisogno di un pacchetto.»  
«Faccio subito i tre pacchetti.» disse Louis, cortese, iniziando a prendere la carta regalo.  
Mentre Louis faceva i pacchetti, Liam si diede un’altra occhiata intorno, senza prendere altro.  
«Grazie Louis.» disse Liam, quando il proprietario della libreria ebbe finito e pagando il conto.  
«Alla prossima, Lee.»  
«Ci vediamo al compleanno di Zee, Lou.» disse Liam, prima di congedarsi.  
Era proprio felice di quello che aveva acquistato: era certo che il regalo a Zayn sarebbe piaciuto, e lui aveva da leggere. Almeno per la successiva settimana.


End file.
